Power Marine Chronicles: Yariels Origin
by Dominic Trungove
Summary: The backstory of the power marines chapter master, starting with his creation as a space marine, and ending with the start of the pwer marines civil war, as with most of my Power Marine Chronicles origin stories. I do not own warhammer40k.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, readers, this chapter is a little shorter than most in this story and really all my fanfics. Rest assured future chapters will be a lot longer, with me trying for around 2-3 thousand words each. Enjoy the story!**

Yariel Anties, a young boy at the age of ten, looked up at the white armoured man with the blue shoulder pads. "So, you're going to make me a... Space marine?" "Yes." Came a static reply from the vox of the apothecary's helmet. Yariel was both scared and excited at the same time. "Will I be able to visit my mum and dad at all?" Suddenly, before the apothecary injected the boy with a drug that would knock him out, he hesitated, and felt a tear slide down his cheek. This child, this naive young child, thought that as a space marine he would visit his parents. He decided to spare the child's innocence. "Yes." He said, injecting Yariel with the drug and setting to work implanting the gene seed.

Yariel woke up, looking at the apothecary, now without his helmet. The face was grizzled, filled with stubble. A long slash ran from the bottom of his left eye, which was green, like the right, to his top lip. The space marine had shaved his head bald. "I feel... Different... Stronger... My ribs... They're hurting!" "You were unconscious for a lot longer than most neophytes after implantation of gene seed. Most awake after a few hours, you awoke after a few days. At one point, your heart stopped beating and you stopped breathing, so we assumed you were dead, but then they somehow started again. Your ribs are hurting because they have hardened, and are already starting to form into a solid, bulletproof shell of interlocking plates, rather than just normal ribs." Yariel nodded weakly and sat up. "Congratulations, young man. As of now, you are a neophyte ultramarine." The apothecary added. "Now, go through that door there," he said, pointing at a door. "And keep going straight through the corridor until you reach the training room, where all the other neophytes are." "OK." Yariel got off the chair he was sitting on and shakily walked to the door, opening it and walking through.

After Yariel walked for what seemed like an eternity through the corridor, he reached another door. He opened it and stepped into the room beyond. The room was filled with boys. Teenagers, mostly. They were of varying ages, from around 13-17. But, there was one who looked about 11, a sandy haired kid with hair so untidy Yariel thought for a second a bird had slept there, and cobalt blue eyes, with fair skin. All of the teenagers eyed him warily and some muttered to friends about a new target. Then, the sandy haired kid noticed and stood up. "Hey, leave him alone, he just got here, and he's a space marine, just like us." One, a boy of about 15, said to him: "Uh, Crau, reality check, we aren't technically space marines, as none of us are even scouts! We're just neophytes!" "Ah, piss of, Michael." The kid said. He then walked up to Yariel and stuck out his hand. "How's it going, mate? My names Crau Gann. Whats yours, and pleased to meet you." He said. And the two were instantly friends.


	2. Chapter 2

60 years had passed since Crau and Yariel had met. Now they wee both stern-guard veterans, members of the first company. Both were sergeants, and Crau was next in line to be captain, closely followed by Yariel. They had done many things in the fifty years since their initiation as scouts, hundreds of missions, scores of battles. Thousands upon thousands of slain enemies. Crau had long since lost his sandy hair, now he was bald, while Yariel still had a military style grey haircut. The two were still inseparable and would never do a mission without the other.

"Nice shot Yariel. Blew that damned eldar's head off." Crau said. "Thank you. We've already won though, I was just mopping up a couple survivors." He said, shooting another eldar. The bolter round shattered the spirit stone and exploded in the eldars heart. "Hey, apparently Ageman wants to see us." Crau added. "Why would the captain want to see us?" "Maybe to congratulate us on the victory?" Craus said. "Whatever, lets just go." He finished. Yariel unloaded his boltgun and followed Crau to Ageman. They entered a large tent that had been pitched up, and in the tent was Ageman. "Good afternoon, brothers. I invited you here for two reasons, one was to congratulate you on your performance in the victory against the eldar. Truly, we could not have won without you two. " "It was nothing brother captain." The two said in unison. "Well, that aside, I now have some extremely important business to attend to with you. As you know, just last year the Sanctuary of Fire chapter was wiped out to the last." "Yes." "And I take it you are aware that our chapter has nine-hundred too many space marines due to an alarming increase in the amount of compatible humans on Ultramar and the skill of our scouts." "Yes, captain." "Well, in short, the chapter is bloated, and the inquisition has demanded the nine hundred extra be broken off into a new chapter. Of these nine hundred, eleven sergeants were picked. All of the eleven were next in line to become captain, apart from you, Yariel. You were the next after Crau. You two are among the eleven. Crau shall become chapter master of this new chapter, and you shall be the first company captain." Both of the two sergeants were shocked. "Me? Chapter Master?" Crau asked weakly. "Me? Captain? First Company?" Yariel asked just as weakly. "Yes. All of the other nine sergeants have become captains. As for the one hundred for the scout company, you will have to recruit them yourselves from your chapter planet." "Where will our chapter planet be, captain?" Ageman sighed. "You remember when you were in the second company, under captain Tychus?" "Yes, captain." "You remember when you discovered that new system that was under ork control. Ispider or something?" "Isphyda." Crau said excitedly. He had loved that system, especially the first planet. "Yes, Isphyda. Your base of operations will be on Isphyda I." YES!" Crau yelled. Then he coughed. "Er, sorry captain, won't happen again." Ageman looked at him with amusement. "Recruit one hundred or more initiates from the planet Isphyda I, from its natives, from the humans sent to populate it, if compatible humans are a bit thin on the ground, you are welcome to recruit from the other five planets." "Five? I thought there were three, with another three planets in a nearby system?" "Well, after much thought, people realized that the other three were actually much closer to the Isphydan Star then the Calchin one. So six planets. Also, to make the chapter unique, your gene seed will be altered slightly. Only slightly." "Did you approve this, captain?" Yariel asked. "No, I certainly did not. It was the apothecary of our company. Does he realize that altering the gene seed, only slightly... Ah, never mind, I won't worry you with my thoughts. Get a good nights sleep, you're getting a little altered in your gene seed tomorrow, and moving off to your new planet." "Captain, what will our chapters name be, the symbol, the armour colour?" Yariel asked. "Completely up to you, captain, and Chapter Master Crau." The two smiled.

What do you think of our new battle barge, Yariel?" Crau asked. "Well, I don't know if I like the name, _maelstorm of fury_, reminds me too much of chaos, but the ship is nice, sleek, flashy. It's gonna be a pain in the ass repainting it from blue to whatever colour our chapter will be, and scraping off the ultramarine symbol, then replacing it with our one, but all in all, I do like this ship. The other ships are not too bad either." "Yes, I agree, which reminds me, how are you doing on the new chapter armour?" "All I've figured is we should have black armour, or a dark colour. This is what I've got so far." He said, turning around the hologram of the new armour he was designing. Crau looked in interest. Black armour, nice, and the same trim the ultramarines use for their various companies, not bad at all. Red eyes, too. You've got it all sorted, apart from the symbol. We really need our own, Yariel." "I know, I know, it isn't easy thinking of a chapter symbol, or a name, for that matter..." "Well, for the name, we have to have something powerful... Something catchy, that people will remember." "And the symbol needs to be an eye catcher that goes well with the armour." "Yes. But I think we should think of a name first. Something powerful..." "Something... Powerful?" Yariel asked. "Yes, powerful." Yariel smirked. "How about the power marines, Crau?" "Power marines... I like it! Good job, Yariel." "Why thank you. And for the symbol..." He turned the hologram back to him, and tapped it a few times, zooming in, recolouring, drawing. Then, he turned it back around and showed it to Crau. The symbol was a red ultramarines symbol with an identical one, albeit upside-down, on top of it. "What do you think, Crau?" "I like it!" Yariel nodded. "Now we just need to repaint the ship..." Crau muttered. "Oh, throne of the emperor..." Yariel groaned. "And to all the battle barges and strike cruisers, and the thunderhawks and storm ravens too!" Crau said. "Fuck my life..." Yariel replied.


End file.
